fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Mamba
The Northern Blue Mamba (Dendroaspis Pholetis) is an extremely venomous snake of the mamba family. The snake historically occupied most of Africa, but is now concentrated along the Western coast from Angolia to Morroco in North Africa where warm equatorial waters persist year round. Historically, rare sightings and small numbers of the blue mamba have also been confirmed in South America and Europe. These sighting can be attributed to international trade via boats. The populations in southern and eastern Africa have been drastically reduced over the last century through human control. Today the Blue mamba is still the most widespread and dominant snake along rivers, bodies of water and coastal regions in Northwest Africa. The blue mamba closely related to the better known and infamous black mamba in addition to the green mamba. The black mamba is named for the black color of the inside of its mouth and the green mamba is known for its bright green color and tree dwelling nature. The blue mamba on the other hand is actually grey to light green in color and spends the majority of its time in the water. The snake can hold its breath for 45 minutes underwater before having to resurface. Unlike other snakes of the mamba variety the blue mamba is active at night as well. The diet consists of rodents, fish, and birds. The blue mamba is not well known because it as not as deadly to humans in terms of number of deaths per year compared to its relatives. Although their venom is just as deadly causing nervous system and respiratory failure, the blue mamba prefers retreat into the water over attack. Once bitten by the snake, death is likely if not treated within several hours. Authored by Erik D – Comm100w Morrison. Section heading The Northern Blue Mamba (Dendroaspis Pholetis) is an extremely venomous snake of the mamba family. The snake historically occupied most of Africa, but is now concentrated along the Western coast from Angolia to Morroco in North Africa where warm equatorial waters persist year round. Historically, rare sightings and small numbers of the blue mamba have also been confirmed in South America and Europe. These sighting can be attributed to international trade via boats. The populations in southern and eastern Africa have been drastically reduced over the last century through human control. Today the Blue mamba is still the most widespread and dominant snake along rivers, bodies of water and coastal regions in Northwest Africa. The blue mamba is closely related to the better known and infamous black mamba in addition to the green mamba. The black mamba is named for the black color of the inside of its mouth and the green mamba is known for its bright green color and tree dwelling nature. The blue mamba on the other hand is actually grey to light green in color and spends the majority of its time in the water. The snake can hold its breath for 45 minutes underwater before having to resurface. Unlike other snakes of the mamba variety the blue mamba is active at night as well. The diet consists of rodents, fish, and birds. The blue mamba is not well known because it as not as deadly to humans in terms of number of deaths per year compared to its relatives. Although their venom is just as deadly causing nervous system and respiratory failure, the blue mamba prefers retreat into the water over attack. Once bitten by the snake, death is likely if not treated within several hours. Authored by Erik D – Comm100w Morrison Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Animals